


Heart in My Hand

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants to try something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart in My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Pervy Werewolf in 2007.

"Please?"

The blasted werewolf was always particularly appealing _post-coitus_ but Snape wasn't going to agree blindly to his request this time, not when he had… concerns about the issue. He quirked a heavy eyebrow and indirectly stalled for time.

"Honestly, Lupin, if I'd known you were a size-queen I would've used a selective engorgement charm on myself."  
Remus quirked his own fairer and lighter, but no less expressive eyebrow.  
"'Size-queen'?"  
"I read the term somewhere." Severus sniffed dismissively. "Anyway, why do you want… _that_ , if it's not about size?"  
"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, but there's more to it than just seeing how much I can take."   
Snape willed down the hot flush that accompanied the mental image.  
"Such as?"   
"Well…" Remus reached for his partner's hand where it lay between them on top of the bedclothes. "You know I love having your fingers inside me; I can't help imagining what it would be like to have _more_." He nibbled gently at a fingertip as his amber eyes took on a dreamy cast. "You have such beautiful hands…"

The recently nibbled digit slid smoothly in to Lupin's mouth, the werewolf's lips closing firmly around the base as he _sucked_. Years of maintaining a stony demeanour allowed Severus to retain his dignity with barely a blush – a middle-aged ex-Death Eater had standards to maintain - the clincher, of course, being that he refused to be so obviously manipulated by a mere Gryffindor. 

_Really_ , when was the last time a demonstration, a promise, of expert fellatio had influenced one of his decisions? Severus ignored the '… _last week_ …' his unhelpfully precise mind insisted on throwing up at him.

"Be that as it may," he tugged, and his finger pulled free of Lupin's mouth with a soft, wet pop. "I don't want to hurt you."

There, he'd arrived at the heart of the matter but the werewolf – blast him – was smiling with a look that managed to be both ingenuous and lascivious.

"I trust you."  
"Immaterial." Severus surreptitiously wiped his finger on the coverlet. "Given the relative dimensions involved I _will_ hurt you."  
"Pain doesn't bother me."  
" _Your_ pain bothers _me_." Severus frowned at his partner's flippancy. "I will not be party – "  
"I want this." Remus growled with that hint of iron he only employed when he was deadly serious. 

Snape knew better than to argue when the werewolf showed some backbone; there _was_ no arguing with the stubborn bastard by that point.

"I don't want to hurt you." Severus repeated, hearing himself metaphorically rolling over for the wolf.   
"Even if I ask you to?" Lupin's voice was smoky, intoxicating.  
"Not the sort of hurt that requires a Healer's intervention – " Snape found himself flat on his back, pressed into the mattress by Lupin's warm weight.  
"I trust you." Remus said softly, with that trust glowing in his eyes. Severus summoned a scowl, though it was just for show as they both knew he'd already acquiesced.  
"It's against my better judgement…"  
"Now?" Lupin subtly rocked his pelvis against Severus.  
" _Later_. I want to do some research first."

Remus laughed, and as close as they were Snape felt the vibrations throughout his whole body.

"What's to research? You put your hand in my arse."   
"If you've given any thought at all to the subject," Snape's superior sneer indicated his feelings on the likelihood of that, "You'll understand it almost certainly won't be that simple."  
"Oh, all right." Remus was still chuckling as he angled his head to nip Snape's collarbone. "I'm sure I can force myself to wait until you're ready, but – " he gazed sternly at the man pinned beneath him, "I'd appreciate it if we could do this sometime before I turn fifty..."

As it happened, Remus didn't have to wait nearly that long. 

Ten days later, after a quiet Saturday brunch, Severus set down his cup before neatly folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"I've finished my preparations." 

He spoke without preamble or explanation, hoping the lack of qualifying details would confuse the werewolf. In which case he – Severus – could take Lupin's inability to remember what the preparations were for as an indication that he – Lupin – hadn't really been interested and now they could forget the whole thing.  
No such luck.

"Completed your research? Oh good." Remus was giving him a mischievous, sultry smile over the rim of his tea cup. "When can I expect to receive the benefit of your studies?"   
Snape affected his most sardonic eye roll.  
"Now, I suppose, if it's convenient."  
"It's convenient." Lupin didn't quite spring to his feet like an eager puppy but Snape could almost envisage a tail wagging enthusiastically. "Thank you, Severus." The werewolf, eyes shining, stooped to kiss his cheek.   
"Shower first. I'll meet you in the bedroom." 

Remus flashed him a blindingly happy grin, squeezing his shoulder in passing. 

Snape listened to his lover whistle his way upstairs then waited until he heard the bathroom door snicking shut before making his own way up to their shared room. He still had reservations about this exercise but believed he'd garnered enough knowledge to not inadvertently inflict needless damage. Now, if Lupin would deign to listen to sense – or failing that, instructions - there would be no need for an embarrassing trip to St Mungos…

Remus was slightly damp and half erect, abandoning the towel as soon as he'd set foot in the bedroom.

"You're still dressed." The werewolf prowled forward, smirking. "Let me help you with that."

Severus suffered the disrobing, though it was hardly a trial, not with Lupin being so particular about kissing, licking and stroking as he went. Snape had never really been one for getting his kit off at the drop of a hat – unlike some he could mention; he smirked fondly at the man kneeling in front of him – but in private, at least, he'd grown accustomed to comfortable nakedness. He hadn't had much of a choice, really, Lupin could be such a hedonist.

Snape sighed happily and eased his feet apart; the werewolf was snuffling around his balls, something he particularly liked, and then, oh yes, Remus was mouthing his scrotum, a broad tongue pressing confidently between his testicles. But – Snape, gently, pushed the man away from his genitals - this afternoon indulgence wasn't about him. 

"On the bed, wolf. Hands and knees." 

He knew Lupin responded well to that tone of command, even if he was usually the more… aggressive. 

Lupin was on his feet, ignoring the crunch of mildly arthritic knees, and in position as requested in an instant. Snape took a moment to savour the view of a fine arse before kneeling behind him on the bed.

"Is this how - ?"  
"No." Severus purred, scraping his nails lightly down Remus' hips and buttocks, making him shiver. "Not yet." 

He focused his concentration, whispering an incantation and Remus shivered again as the medical-grade cleansing spell prickled its way over, around and in to his anus. There was still some deep part of Snape's psyche that flailed at the thought of putting his mouth, let alone his tongue, anywhere near such a dirty place but the spell damn near sterilised an area and, fair's fair, he enjoyed it so much when Lupin did this for him it was only sporting to reciprocate on occasion. 

Holding his partner steady by the hips Snape flicked his tongue back and forth across Remus' perineum and up to dip delicately into the puckered ring of his anus. He worked the little hole with care and precision, gently parting the werewolf's buttocks to delve deeper and deeper until Remus was groaning and pushing back against his face.

"Gods, Severus…"

By that statement Snape deduced Lupin was ready to proceed to the next stage. After a sharp nip to the man's nether regions he withdrew, sitting back on his heels. 

"On your back."

Lupin flopped over, revealing a flushed face and a prick that was hard against his belly. Eyes glazed with lust Remus was practically writhing against the coverlet; he shivered expectantly as Snape loomed over him.

"You will not be stoic, do you understand?" Severus had Lupin's chin in a firm grasp, forcing him to look at his face. "If the pain outweighs the pleasure you will tell me." Snape shook the werewolf's chin for emphasis. "Understand?"   
"Yes." Lupin whispered thickly. Severus held his gaze – and his jaw – for several more moments then nodded brusquely.  
"Very well." He released Remus' face, smirking as he leant down to murmur against his mouth: "Are you ready?"

The response was a breathless ' _Yes_ ' and Severus sighed inwardly; no getting out of it, then. He kissed his partner, sudden and brutal, and the werewolf arched up against him.

" _Now_." 

It was partway between a groan and a growl and beautifully erotic. He'd never admit it but Severus loved forcing the wolf close to the surface – in controlled situations. Still smirking he reached back and grasped Lupin's rigid cock, squeezing hard enough to make the man shudder.

"Now?"  
" _Now_!" Remus gasped. " _Please_." 

Snape rolled smoothly away, manoeuvring until he was settled between the werewolf's thighs, kneeling up so he had some leverage and… _all the better to see you, my dear_. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lupin to let him know if something was wrong, but with a clear view of his face, his expressions, there was less chance of mistakes. 

First he summoned his wand and cast another medical spell, effectively conjuring an extremely thin but impermeable barrier around his hand and forearm. His nails may look neat and short but even the smallest imperfection had the potential to snag and tear delicate rectal tissues. 

Remus watched the process with great interest, eyeing the subtle blue glow surrounding his partner's hand.

"You have looked into it, haven't you?"   
"You should know by now that I am nothing if not thorough."  
"Oh yes, very thorough." Lupin drew his knees up and wiggled his arse.  
"Yes, yes, I'm getting there." Snape grumbled. "Cultivate some bloody patience." Remus just laughed but his expression was avid as Severus spread a goodly amount of a familiar cloudy gel over his hand.  
Snape paused, the tip of one finger poised just touching the werewolf's anus.  
"I'm serious, Lupin, the first sign of anything amiss and I stop."  
"Agreed." Remus' pupils were dilated; he licked his lips. "Please, can we get on…?"

Snape smirked and slid one long finger into his partner's body, then another – easy, Lupin was accustomed to that – then accompanied by more of the gel, a third. This was the most he'd attempted, always at Lupin's behest he realised now, and he carefully monitored the werewolf's face. Remus was flushed, watching _him_ from hooded eyes.

"Keep going." He whispered hoarsely. "I won't break." 

Severus spread the three fingers, gently but persistently coaxing Remus' resistant internal sphincter to stretch. A soft exclamation escaped the werewolf.

"All right?" Snape enquired, stilling his movements.  
"Oh yes," Remus murmured. "Don't stop."

Severus noted the blissful smile and prepared himself to continue. He curbed his doubts as he folded his thumb lengthways over his palm and squeezed his fingers as close together as possible - then another dollop of gel and he was pressing forward again. 

Remus keened as Snape's knuckles breached his body, a high-pitched sound that made the hairs on the potion master's neck stand on end, but as – 

"Oh gods, _yes_." 

\- was the response to Snape's poorly concealed concern, and there was no sign of blood, all must be well. 

Better than well, was Snape's wry thought as he observed the signs of extreme arousal in his partner. Oh yes, the werewolf was a delectable sight; flushed and panting, head thrown back, eyes closed, fingers clutching at the bedclothes… very nice. Lupin whimpered and his anus spasmed around Snape's wrist as Severus licked a broad stripe up the man's penis. 

"Too much?"  
"Just a little…" 

Snape resisted further temptation, opting instead to shift his focus internally, so to speak. It was an odd sensation, your hand inside someone; very warm, yielding, and roomier than expected. He gingerly spread his fingers and Lupin writhed. 

"Merlin, that's incredible." Remus breathed. "Do it again."

Snape complied, going so far as to rhythmically stroke the soft walls. Lupin was sweating now, and not terribly coherent, but there were still no indications of distress – quite the opposite, in fact – so Severus decided to indulge in some experimentation. He discovered he need only move a tiny bit to elicit a response and that Remus seemed to particularly enjoy the sensation of Snape's hand circling inside him. The reaction when his prostate was brushed was spectacular, however:

"I think… I think that's enough for now." Remus croaked. "Too sensitive."

Immediately, Snape began withdrawing, pulling out as slowly and carefully as he could. Lupin's moan when his knuckles popped past the ring sounded more like relief than anything else and Severus worried for a moment that he'd done too much. He froze, fingers still buried in his partner, but the werewolf's dopey, ecstatic expression reassured him somewhat. 

"Sev'rus, that was 'mazing…" Remus slurred. Snape's lips twitched up into a reserved smile.   
"Good." He murmured and - unable to resist at the last – sucked Lupin's penis into his mouth as he finally exited, lightly dragging his fingertips over the prostate as he went. 

Snape smirked around the rigid column of Lupin's cock as the man convulsed and came with an inarticulate grunt.  
Severus wiped his mouth and frowned; Lupin was utterly still, his body limp. 

"Lupin?" Snape bent over him, refusing to panic but heartily relieved to see his partner still breathing. " _Lupin_?" 

He poked the werewolf in the stomach, rolling his eyes when there wasn't so much as a twitch in response. This was a first – Snape snorted – he'd never caused someone to pass out from _sex_ before. 

But now, while the man was unconscious and unresisting, might be a good time to check for damage. 

He banished the protective membrane around his hand, incidentally clearing away the remains of the gel at the same time, then used a levitation spell to roll Lupin over on to his front. Snape gently spread Remus' buttocks and peered critically at the tantalisingly loose hole. There was some redness and swelling but no obvious tearing and no blood; another whispered spell left the area clean and fresh. 

In anticipation of this afternoon's activity Snape had brewed a specifically tailored healing potion as well as a fresh batch of the lubricating gel. He smoothed the cooling, anaesthetic salve over his partner's abused flesh and wondered what it would be like to fuck him now, while he was slack and open… 

"Severus?"   
"You seem to be fine. I'm using something to make you comfortable."  
"Feels nice." Remus yawned into the pillow. "…'m shagged out."  
"You look it." Snape didn't bother to hide his amusement.  
"All right if I sleep?"  
"I'd hardly expect you to play chess in your current state!"  
The werewolf chuckled weakly.  
"Can barely move, let alone strategise. No, I meant, did you get off? Do you mind if I go to sleep without helping you out first?"  
"Don't be an idiot. Mutual satisfaction isn't always about mutual orgasms."  
Remus smirked sleepily.  
"So that meant 'sleep now – fuck you later?'"  
"If you like." Snape pressed a kiss to the base of Lupin's spine and was rewarded with a shiver. "I'll be amenable."   
"Mmm, that'll be lovely." The werewolf yawned again and rolled on to his side. "Stay with me?"

Severus hesitated – there were half a dozen things he could do to gainfully occupy his time – but a sleepy, sated werewolf made such a pleasant bed companion… 

Snape unearthed their spare coverlet, the one that Remus wasn't lying on top of, then snuggled in behind his lover. He draped his arm over a slim waist, closed his eyes and prepared to nap.

"Severus?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Were you serious about the engorgement charm?"  
The potions master snorted.  
"You _are_ a size queen. Go to sleep, Lupin, we'll talk about it later, when your arse has stopped gaping like a train tunnel."

He thought Remus might have chuckled but couldn't be sure as the man was almost instantly asleep. Snape nuzzled the back of his werewolf's neck, closed his eyes and let himself drift off…


End file.
